Speak Now
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: With Derek in the midst of marrying Tamara Barnes and thier friendship in turmoil, Penelope knew she couldn't let him go through with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the Taylor Swift song: "Speak Now", everything else belongs to CBS.**

Penelope Garcia still couldn't believe she had actually shown up at where she was forbidden to come. Not by Derek Morgan of course. Oh no. By his lovely wife to be Tamara Barnes.

Just the flashback coming into her thought pattern caused her to grip the steering wheel tighter. Derek didn't know what he was getting himself into. Tamara was high maintenance and how Pen liked to describe her, a man eater.

She could even fool a innocent guy like Derek Morgan into marrying her. And that's why Pen was sitting in her car in front of the church right then. She wasn't going to let him say a single vow without hearing her out. She couldn't allow it.

She slowly got out of her car and made her way across the parking lot. There were plenty of people here, but it was so crowded at the door Pen didn't have to show her invitation. Which was a good thing since she didn't have one.

Tamara and her bridesmaids were in the back room of the church with the door slightly ajar. They all looked like supermodels in their perfected dresses and all the other traditional wedding things they had. Flowers, Organist and most of all poor Derek standing at the altar wearing a tux, looking handsome like always.

He hadn't seen Pen yet so she made a beeline for the curtains and hid. She still didn't know why she was doing this. To save her best friend. That was what she wanted to believe. But then again she was desperately in love with him too. There was no way she was letting him marry a girl that was wrong for him.

The organist started to play a song that sounded like the death march and everyone began to stand just in time for Tamara to breeze down the aisle. She looked stunning, even Pen had to give her that. Her Dad handed her off to Derek and the whole ceremony began.

Reid stood next to Derek as his best man. Tamara's sister was the maid of honor that was standing a little too close to Reid. Way to be subtle, Pen thought as her eyes scanned the room for the other team members. Rossi and Hotch were sitting close to Derek's family and JJ and Emily were with them. Had any of them even realized she hadn't even received an invitation? If she hadn't heard Reid asking JJ to come and be his date for the reception last week, she wouldn't have even known when the wedding was.

The preacher man was reading from a worn out book and between all the words his raspy old voice was saying Pen could make out a few words:

"Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace."

Suddenly Pen was on her feet, emerging from the curtains and saying: "I have something to say."

Gasps filled the church as they turned to see the red haired tech girl standing up for what she believed in.

Pen couldn't completely see Derek's face but somehow, someway she knew he was relieved.

She had almost saved him. It was her time to..

Speak Now.

**I'll update soon. : ) Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

All eyes in the small church were on her now. She could feel her palms shaking. Was she really doing the right thing? Was crashing Derek's wedding and ruining the moment for him, the right thing?

"Derek has been my best friend for many years." Pen began. "I've known him forever and a day, and I know he is making a mistake here."

She focused on Derek's face before continuing: "I also know that I want you to hear me out before you say a single vow. Please?"

She was shocked when he nodded. Then he followed her into the back room and closed the door. She knew probably everyone in the church was against the door. Yet she didn't even care.

Not too sure what to expect, Pen turned to face him. She had seen him angry a handful of times, but he didn't seem upset.

"I'm Sorry." Pen said. "I don't know what came over me out there. I guess just the thought of you marrying anyone…"

She didn't finish because she wasn't sure if she could. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him. Begging and pleading him to leave with her instead? That would never work.

"Don't be sorry."

"What?" she sniffled.

"Don't be sorry."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you stood up. This has gotta be the only wedding I've ever seen that this has happened at."

Pen actually giggled. "I guess. Such a classical moment though, it's a wonder more people don't stand up."

"Tell me about it Red Delicious."

"But I just ruined your wedding Derek. I showed up out of the blue and wasn't even invited."

He held up his hands. "Don't accuse me of not sending you an invitation. Tamara and her sister was in charge of that. I had your name on my list."

She just nodded. That made sense. Tamara had always despised of Penelope.

"But now what? There's a roomful of people out there, mad at me for destroying the moment for you."

"Now I'm not marrying her."

"What?" Pen nearly shrieked.

"I've been waiting for nearly a year for you to step in and say something. Ever since you and Lynch broke up I thought it was a done deal. But you never did."

"Oh Derek." she said. "Did you want me to run in and ruin your happiness?"

"I was never happy with her. I was just with her. For well you know.."

She sighed. She was trying to ignore the last part of what he had just said. "What exactly are you saying Derek?"

"I'm saying I've been in love with you for a while. I've just been waiting on you to say it first. Guess that was a mistake."

"Duh Derek. A huge one. Now I have about a million enemies waiting for me in the pews of a church."

"You worry too much Pen. The team and my family will still love you. They know what you mean to me."

"Tamara and her posse won't."

"She isn't going to particularly happy with me either. Especially when I walk out of here without my tux on."

He reached for his clothes on the rack. Then he slipped in the bathroom to dress. Pen could hear the people in the church murmuring about what was taking so long.

As soon as he was out of the bathroom he grabbed his wallet and turned to her.

"Let's go." he said.

Wordlessly they snuck out the back door of the church, and far away from Tamara and the rest of the people there.

**And the real drama begins. Review Me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time between my updates. But I've been having writer's block on this. So after two days of watching Criminal Minds marathons I came up with this. Hope you enjoy. :D**

Two hours had passed and Penelope still couldn't believe what she had done. Before she had met Derek, she would've never thought to stand up and ruin someone's wedding. But the quote must be true, being in love completely blinds you.

They had been hanging out at a hotel still debating how they were gonna tell everyone. Especially Tamara. Even after harassment calls and texts all these years from Tamara's posse demanding her staying away from Derek, she didn't. She had put up with it, and in a very horrible way she had won. And now she felt guilty.

She had Derek now, but not in the way she wanted. And she was almost sure it wasn't the way Derek wanted it either. They were both good people, who needed to mend some relationships.

"Derek you should call her." Pen finally said after a minute of silence. "She needs to know the truth."

He silently reached for his phone, dialed the number and after a few rings Tamara answered.

"I knew you would call me Derek. I just knew you would realize you made a mistake running off with that.. Pig."

"That's why I'm calling you Tamara." Derek said getting up and leaving the room. Pen was already upset enough the way it was. "I'm not coming back to you."

"What?" she shouted at the other end of the phone. "You can't be serious. Leave me for her?"

"Tamara, I was in love with her long before I even met you. It took a day like today for me to realize it. I'm really sorry."

"Maybe your just confused Derek! Another one night stand before being a committed man? I get that."

"It's not like that at all Tamara. I'm really sorry but I have to end this. I can't marry you when I'm in love with someone else."

Tamara hung up on Derek then. He knew he should've done it in person but he knew eventually he could. They could talk later. When the drama had died down a bit. For now, he just wanted to make a few phone calls and clear his head.

Derek walked into where Pen was still sitting on the couch. "Hey."

"How'd she take it?" Pen asked.

"Like any woman would if she found out the man she was going to marry was in love with someone else."

Pen only nodded. "We have to call Hotch. And your Mom. Oh I bet Fran is so mad at me for ruining your wedding day."

Derek sighed. "My mom wants me to be happy Pen. With Tamara I was never happy. She even called me out a few times on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sarah and Desiree didn't like her much either. They thought she was too self obsessed."

"Well she is a model.."

"Don't defend her Pen. She really doesn't deserve it."

They sat in silence for a while before Pen finally said: "How long did you love me before today? I mean you never let on to loving anyone but Tamara."

Derek sighed. "That's a hard question to answer."

"Give it a try. I want to be sure you really love me and this really isn't a phase."

"Believe me Baby Girl. It's not a phase. I've never loved anyone like I love you before. As for how long, I've loved you since the day I called you Gomez. Being in love with you started when you got shot. And I thought I'd lost you."

He couldn't finish what he was saying as the memories raced through his head. When he thought Pen was dead or close to it. Listening to the voicemails on his phone saying she was in the hospital. It was one of the worst moments of his life.

"Oh Derek." Pen said. "I was hanging onto my life for you. I wanted to be able to apologize to you for being so rude that day.

"Pen you were never rude. I was the one being mean. I shouldn't have made you feel like you weren't pretty enough to be hit on by a guy. I was just jealous and didn't want you going out with him."

"Well you know my beliefs. Everything happens for a reason. A really good reason. If I wasn't shot we wouldn't have ever admitted how we really felt about one another."

"You have a point there Red Delicious. I always thought you just liked me as a friend. I didn't know there was so much more beyond that."

"Well we have each other now, despite all the drama we created today."

"I love you Penelope Garcia"

"I love you too Derek Morgan."

**Reviews Anyone? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope You Enjoy. :D**

Derek had waited until Penelope had gone to bed before he had finally gotten up the courage to call his mother. He was standing in the hall outside their hotel room, waiting until she answered.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't call."

"Believe me I was. I've been waiting for Pen to fall asleep."

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know. I snuck out of my own wedding and stood Tamara up. Really, really bad decision."

"It was a bad decision but if you really love Penelope then it's not so bad after all. Happiness comes first."

"I didn't know she cared for me the way she does. And I didn't want to ruin her happiness with her ex Kevin, and she didn't want to hurt me when I was with Tamara. But we've got all of that cleared up."

"Standing up during a wedding though? I gotta hand it to you. That Penelope has guts."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that. But I'm glad she stood up. Tamara was starting to get on my last nerve."

"I'm glad too. You deserve happiness. And I've never seen you happier with anyone, but Penelope."

"She's a keeper for sure."

"Night Derek. Sleep well son."

"Night Mom."

X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*

The next morning Penelope couldn't help but feel happy. Waking up in Derek's arms had a certain effect on her. She still felt bad for standing up at the wedding yesterday, but selfishly she was really glad she had done it. Tamara had never been nice to her. So in a way, she deserved it.

Derek was just beginning to wake up and the minute he saw Penelope , he smiled. She as usual was deep in thought, and since yesterday's events, he couldn't say he blamed her. Pen wasn't exactly the type that went out of her way to cause drama and chaos.

"Earth to Penelope." Derek said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh hey Hot Stuff. Sorry. I was just thinking about yesterday."

"Yeah. That was pretty dramatic huh?"

"Tell me about it. What are we going to do? I mean with work and everything."

"Oh yeah. Work. Well we don't have to go back until tomorrow. Well you do anyway. I'm supposed to be in Italy right now on my honeymoon."

"Derek we have a lot to clear up. We hurt a lot of people yesterday."

"I agree. How about I call Hotch and we meet up with him, okay?"

"Okay." Penelope agreed.

About two hours later, Pen and Derek were sitting in Hotch's living room. It seemed to make more sense to talk to him before anyone else on the team.

They had explained everything to him and for some odd reason it didn't seem as bad as it had before. Pen and Derek knew they wanted each other, and that's what should matter in the end right? Not marrying the wrong person for fear of ruining people's "happiness".

Derek didn't want Tamara. He wanted Penelope. Penelope didn't want Kevin. She wanted Derek. It had been that way for years. Nobody would admit it in the beginning though.

But now they had, and everything seemed to have fallen into place.

"I guess in a way I can see where your coming from." Hotch said. "When I was with Haley, I did some pretty stupid things to be with her. Including breaking her up with an old boyfriend of hers."

"See Bossman? Even a serious guy like you has done some pretty crazy things for the one you love." Pen smiled at Derek as she said this and he kissed her on the cheek.

Hotch had to smile at their happiness. "Well I'm glad your both happy now. I'm sure everyone will understand. The whole team knows how you two are. It's about time you two hooked up."

"Gosh I really do worry too much Boss Man. I was expecting a lecture." Pen joked earning a laugh from Hotch.

"So I guess we're done here." Derek said. "We'll call the others up later today. We just wanted to run by your place first Hotch."

They quickly said goodbye and once they were in the car they decided to head back to Penelope's apartment.

"We can't hide out in a hotel forever Morgs. Besides I need to get a few things." Pen had said to persuade him. Derek knew she was right, but he liked the fact Tamara didn't know where he was at or where he was staying. Sometimes the woman creeped him out a bit.

The minute they pulled into Pen's driveway though, Derek saw that Tamara herself was waiting for Penelope in her car.

"Let me take care of this.." Derek said, while starting to get out of the car.

"No Derek. Let me talk to her."

"Over my dead body."

"C'mon Derek. I just ruined her wedding. Maybe I can talk to her."

"I don't know Pen…"

"I'll be fine Derek. You can watch from here. And you can intervene if necessary."

"Okay." he agreed, letting her go.

Penelope walked across the parking lot to where Tamara was standing-waiting-for her all this time. Her heart was in her throat as she remembered every single mean thing this woman had done to her.

Maybe it was a huge mistake to talk to her.

**Cliffhanger! Review Me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! Read it up!**

_What have I gotten myself into? _Pen wondered as she made her way across the parking lot until she was standing in front of Tamara. She had no idea what to say, how to even act. She had just ruined the woman's wedding. Anyone would probably want to murder someone for that.

Derek was still watching from the tinted window of his SUV. The minute his gut told him Penelope was in any sort of danger he was intervening. He knew how dramatic and overrated Tamara could act and be.

"Penelope." Tamara stated flatly.

"Tamara." Pen replied. "I think I owe you an apology."

"You think? You ruined my wedding day! An event I've been planning for months!"

"I'm really sorry. I know what I did yesterday was stupid."

'Then back off."

"Back off? You mean Derek. I wish I could. But even if I did he wouldn't want you back."

"I seriously doubt that. Have you looked in the mirror?"

Derek could feel his teeth clenching tighter together as he quietly exited the SUV and made his way over to stand behind Penelope. He couldn't believe how mean Tamara was to her. Out of jealousy over him she thought she had the right to put Pen down. Or so she thought. Derek walked over and put his arm around Pen's waist and pulled her close.

"She doesn't need a mirror Tamara. She's beautiful anyway." Derek said.

"How can you even say that?" Tamara demanded. "I bet she's a size sixteen. And the clothes she wears! Don't even get me started on that!"

'Then don't even make a comment. Who gave you the right?" Derek asked. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to do what we came here to do."

Derek walked off and took Pen with him. She was still in shock he had stood up for her as much as he had. All the words he had said before..well now she believed him one hundred percent.

They entered her apartment and as soon as the door was closed Pen said:

"Thanks Morgs. For everything out there. You were uber amazing."

"Well you did good too Pen. Even though I don't think she deserved an apology."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him playfully on the lips. "Why thank you my prince. I'm glad you thought I handled it well."

"You handle everything well." Derek said.

He kissed her again, more passionately this time, putting an end to that conversation.

~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*X

The next morning Pen woke up happy. Happy to be in Derek's arms, to be back in her apartment with no fear of an angry ex bride beating on her front door.

She slipped quietly out of his arms and tip toed into her kitchen. She didn't want to wake him up since it was only a quarter past eight. For all the things he had said to Tamara yesterday in the parking lot and defending her, she thought he deserved one of her "Penelope Garcia Famous Breakfasts".

She was cooking in her kitchen trying out all the creative things she had brilliantly came up with over the years when Derek walked in on her in the middle of cooking.

"Aw Derek! You wasn't supposed to wake up! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

He grinned. "Sorry I interrupted. But I smelled food and came running out of habit."

She sighed jokingly. "Well I guess I'll let you get by with it this one my noir hero."

"Come on sweetness. Let's eat."

**Whatcha' think? Should I keep going with it or tie it up with an epilogue? You decide!**


	6. Epilouge

**I love all the reviews! Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy the epilogue! **

Two years had passed since the day Penelope Garcia had stood up during a wedding and confessed her love for her best friend. She had never regretted it. Ever. She loved having Derek Morgan as her boyfriend, her fiancée' and now he was about to become her husband.

The church was decorated in assortments of flowers, and filled with people from Derek's family, the team, and Penelope's brothers and their wives and children.

Pen took a step back to look in the mirror one more time. She could hear the music starting to play by the organist and knew her cue was coming. Her bridesmaids -JJ and Emily- were starting to walk down the aisle, and in a few seconds Hotch would be walking her towards Derek to give her away.

She pulled the veil over her face, walked to where Hotch was standing and linked arms with him. And then, to a song that sounded like a death march, made her way down the aisle. To Derek, the man she would do anything for.

And as Derek watched Penelope walk down the aisle in a custom made wedding dress and her red curls perfectly fixed on top of her head he knew those two years ago when she stood up it was the best choice of her life. And his. Because this was the best day of his life by far.

~*X~*X~*X~*X~*~X~*X~*X

The preacher man finally spoke: "Speak Now or forever hold your peace."

Pen's heart nearly stopped beating as she waited to make sure nobody was going to stand. She kept wondering if Tamara would, but Derek had her and her posse banned from the-their-ceremony. This was her day, and a day Tamara Barnes was not allowed to intrude on or ruin. And finally the preacher turned to Derek and said the words he had been waiting since the day they first met:

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan. Derek, you may kiss your bride."

And as soon as their lips touched Penelope knew that this was the beginning of the rest of her life.

FIN.

**I know, kinda short. And cheesy. But what did YOU think? Review Me?**


End file.
